Una Porción de Azúcar
by NobodyLeft
Summary: Haru jamás había considerado lo aburrido que era pasar la víspera navideña en solitario, pero tampoco había tomado en cuenta que tal vez existía alguien que lo conocía muy bien


Sinceramente, sé que tenía un montón de tiempo sin publicar por aquí, aunque eso no significa que haya dejado de escribir o me encontrase desaparecida; para nada, en realidad me pasaba de vez en cuando por aquí y me preguntaba si debía de publicar algo... Pero bueno, eso aparte, lo importante es que al final decidí volverlo a intentar y aquí vuelvo con un One-Shot que escribí de regalo para una amiga el (25) de diciembre ~ A ella le gustó mucho así que de verdad espero y deseo que quien lo lea también lo disfrute.

**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer cosillas fangirls y nada más.

**Nota para mis antiguos lectores:** Me disculpo con aquellos que seguían mi FF de KnB por haber dejado de actualizar; no fue porque me diera pereza escribir ni nada similar, pero... Bueno, tal vez no me crean, pero sinceramente olvidé la trama de la historia u_u O sea, sé a dónde quiero llegar, pero antes de eso yo tenía planificadas muchísimas cosas en mi cabeza y por no anotarlas en algún lado simplemente las olvidé... Dx Lo siento de verdad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una Porción de Azúcar<strong>

_Rin Matsuoka x Haruka Nanase_

_Free!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haruka Nanase._

No lo había considerado antes, probablemente porque no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero pasar la víspera de Navidad en solitario resultaba demasiado aburrido. De encontrarse en su pueblo natal, de seguro Nagisa hubiese salido con algún tipo de idea rara para hacer ese día, y aunque al principio se negase a participar, terminaría siendo parte porque entre todos conseguirían convencerlo. Rei explicaría con gran espontaneidad todos los puntos positivos de llevar a cabo la idea de Nagisa, quien estaría insistiéndole sin cesar hasta que aceptase, y entonces Makoto le sonreiría amablemente para completar el cuadro.

Al final, por más que quisiera, no podría negarse y sería arrastrado por ellos.

Sin embargo, desde que estaba en Tokio, eso ya no podía ser.

Suspiró quedamente resignándose a la idea de que surgiría algo interesante que hacer un veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche, y es que ni siquiera podía considerar pasar el rato con Makoto desde que tenía una cita navideña con Yamazaki; la idea no le agradaba mucho que se dijera, pero si Makoto era feliz de esa manera, entonces no podía quejarse.

Con una expresión que no demostraba más que aburrimiento, recostó su cabeza en la mesa del pequeño comedor mientras se acomodaba un poco en la silla, inhalando profundo y exhalando con rapidez. Por un instante fijó su mirada en el vacío, no sabiendo exactamente qué deseaba encontrar, pero pronto su mente se vio inundada de recuerdos que le obligaron a cerrar los ojos con fastidio y levantarse del asiento.

No era momento para ponerse nostálgico, mucho menos ahora que se encontraba solo.

Y como no le quedaba más nada, tomó la chaqueta que había dejado días atrás en el sofá y salió del apartamento en el cual vivía; lo mejor ahora era caminar y dar una vuelta.

Una larga y tranquila vuelta.

_Rin Matsuoka_

No sabía si era porque se había acostumbrado al clima de Australia, pero esa noche tenía más frío del habitual y el que empezase a nevar de repente no le ayudaba para nada; vamos que tenía una franela manga larga, un suéter y una chaqueta encima, además de la bufanda y los guantes y aún así se estaba congelando.

¡Hasta se había puesto medias gruesas!

Por suerte finalmente consiguió llegar a su destino, y cuando observó la puerta que llevaba al apartamento de Haru sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Poco a poco el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, calmándolo y haciéndolo sentir más a gusto a pesar del tiempo. El rostro fruncido desapareció gradualmente para dar paso a una suave pero sincera sonrisa mientras Rin advertía que el frío pasaba a segundo plano.

Había llegado.

Había conseguido llegar.

Dejándose llevar por la emoción, no se lo pensó dos veces para tocar el timbre, esperando no muy pacientemente mientras observaba la caja de pastel que llevaba consigo; no podía sólo aparecer de la nada sin haber avisado antes sin siquiera algún presente para compartir, ¿cierto? O bueno, al menos creía que eso era lo correcto.

El tiempo pasaba y sin embargo Haru no aparecía para abrir la puerta, lo cual extrañó bastante a Rin; lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no haría nada especial ese día, sobre todo desde que Makoto le mencionó por mensaje que ese día no podría pasarlo junto a Haru ya que tenía una cita con Sousuke.

Que por cierto, esa era una forma inesperada de enterarte de que tus dos amigos estaban saliendo.

Un poco fastidiado, suspiró por lo bajo mientras se revolvía el cabello; ¿tal vez salió a comprar algo para cenar? En todo caso no le quedaba más que esperar allí, y tampoco es como que tuviese algo más que hacer. A fin de cuentas, se había venido desde Australia para pasar unos días con sus amigos, pero por sobre todo para acompañar a Haru durante la víspera navideña.

Era una ocasión demasiado especial como para pasarla en solitario, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió suavemente mientras se acercaba a la baranda, apoyando los brazos allí mientras tenía absoluto cuidado para no arruinar el pastel. Entonces enfocó su mirada en el cielo nocturno de Tokio y se sintió perder entre cada copo de nieve que veía descender; ya casi había olvidado lo que era nevar, el frío de la nieve, lo agradable que era observar los copos caer y lo hermoso que lucía el paisaje cubierto de blanco.

De verdad, estas eran cosas que debía evitar olvidar.

_Y entonces recordó que fue él quien se convenció de que estaba solo._

Haru alzó las cejas con sorpresa cuando al llegar a su apartamento se encontró con la figura de Rin, quien recién se giraba al advertir que ya no estaba solo en el pasillo. Sólo una sonrisa de éste fue suficiente para que el corazón de Nanase empezase a palpitar con más fuerza, lo suficiente como para que el chico comenzara a sentirse incómodo con la presencia del otro.

Rin pudo notarlo, lo cual no era muy difícil si consideraba que Haru había fruncido el ceño segundos después de observarlo. Sin embargo, lo conocía muy bien y en todo caso, lo mejor era ignorar ese tipo de gestos desde que no era muy sincero con lo que sentía.

—Ey, Haru —saludó alegremente, alzando la mano que se encontraba libre—. Makoto me comentó que hoy estarías solo, así que decidí venir a hacer una visita. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

—No realmente —se limitó a responder mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

En silencio, ambos jóvenes entraron al pequeño apartamento. Rin advirtió que el lugar era bastante cálido, lo cual agradeció internamente desde que se estuvo muriendo de frío durante el tiempo que permaneció en el pasillo esperándolo. Observó a Haru caminar directo hacia la cocina sin decir ni una palabra, lo que no le pareció fuera de lo común; nunca había sido un chico demasiado hablador.

Se quitó la bufanda, los guantes y la chaqueta para dejarlos organizados en el sofá, dejando también allí el bolso que traía en la espalda y en el que llevaba parte de sus pertenencias. Entonces se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor y colocó la caja con el pastel sobre esta, tomando asiento en una de las sillas mientras observaba a Haru desde allí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? —encuestó con su típica seriedad luego de dejar un vaso de agua frente Rin, quien fijó su mirada en el transparente cristal antes de dirigirla nuevamente al muchacho que se había sentado.

—¿No lo dije allá afuera? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Makoto me comentó hace una semana que pasaría este día con Sousuke, así que pensé que te sentirías deprimido por no tener con quien compartir. Hablé con mi entrenador y aparentemente él tenía planeado darnos unas vacaciones para relajarnos, así que decidí venir a pasar unos días y hacerte compañía. Nada mal, ¿no crees?

Haru se encogió de hombros al escuchar esas palabras, no sabiendo exactamente cómo sentirse respecto a ellas, por lo que desvió la mirada con la intención de evitar cualquier otra mención del asunto y fue entonces que se encontró con la caja que Rin había traído consigo. Curioso, volvió su atención al chico.

—¿Y esa caja? —interrogó con su monótono tono de voz.

—Oh, cierto —mencionó Matsuoka mientras la tomaba de vuelta y empezaba a abrirla, sacando de allí un delicado pastel de vainilla decorado con un bonito diseño navideño—. Compré este pastel cuando venía de camino. Estaba de exhibición en una panadería a la que entré a comprar agua, se veía delicioso y bueno… ¿Qué mejor momento para comer un pastel si no hoy que es víspera navideña? —encuestó al aire con todo el encanto que podía demostrar.

—Ah, ya veo…

No era nada extraño ver a Haru con esos ánimo, en realidad era bastante normal que se mantuviese desmotivado; ¿no se comportaba siempre así? Sin embargo, él estaba allí para hacerle pasar una linda noche; deseaba que por una vez fuese él quien le hiciese sentir cómodo, quien le sacase una sonrisa, quien le hiciese feliz.

—Haru, sé que no te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, ¿pero no crees que al menos por hoy podrías darle una oportunidad? Puedo hacer chocolate caliente si eso te hace sentir mejor.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, manteniendo la mirada perdida en algún punto que Rin no lograba encontrar. Respiró hondo y exhaló con lentitud, empuñando las manos sobre el regazo y luego aflojando el agarre, cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta que Matsuoka no pudo ver más esos preciosos orbes azules como el mar.

—No es eso —murmuró en voz muy baja, poniéndose de pie—. Yo haré el chocolate, dame unos minutos.

E igual que antes, se dirigió directamente a la cocina sin siquiera observar, aunque sea de reojo, a su amigo.

Rin alzó ambas cejas ligeramente confundido, por lo que se puso de pie y siguió a Nanase.

—¿Sucede algo, Haru? Pareces estar incómodo —ya no podía sólo ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar—. ¿Acaso preferías que no viniera?

El silencio se instaló en la cocina durante unos minutos, tiempo que sirvió para que Haru colocase el agua hervir mientras buscaba el recipiente en el cual guardaba la leche en polvo ya que prefería utilizar leche preparada antes que la que compraba en cualquier lugar. Matsuoka se limitó a observarlo con detalle durante ese tiempo, no agregando nada más a sus palabras ni haciendo algo innecesario.

Sabía que Haru lo deseaba así.

Sin embargo, el que no respondiera le estaba poniendo impaciente y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Porque Rin Matsuoka tiene un muy mal genio.

—Antes de que nos encontráramos… —mencionó Nanase, trayendo al otro a sus sentidos—. Estaba pensando que extrañaba pasar el tiempo con todos —completó antes de suspirar resignado, manteniendo la mirada fija en el agua hirviendo mientras empezaba a teñirse de blanco por las cucharadas de leche en polvo—. Sin embargo, Makoto está saliendo con Yamazaki e incluso Nagisa y Rei comenzaron a salir, así que no sé si realmente me sentiría bien de estar con todos en esta situación —hizo una pausa mientras empezaba a batir el contenido—. La verdad creo que sólo quería tener algo de compañía… Y entonces apareciste. Es como si hubieses presentido que me sentiría de esta manera, lo que confirmé con lo que me dijiste antes…

Rin no podía estar más sorprendido porque le era imposible. Sus cejas estaban muy alto y sus ojos bien abiertos, e incluso su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

—Haru… —susurró, aún impactado.

Cuando el aludido volteó y se dio cuenta de la expresión que su amigo estaba poniendo, no pudo evitar hacer un imperceptible puchero mientras frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

Aún en silencio, Matsuoka curvó sus labios; ¿cómo debía ponerlo? Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. No entendía por qué, pero definitivamente estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sin pensarlo demasiado y decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarse llevar, Rin se acercó a Haru y le abrazó efusivamente con ambos brazos, separándose sólo lo suficiente para besar con cariño una de las mejillas del muchacho.

—Ya entiendo —aseguró sin ocultar su alegría.

—¿Por qué de repente…? —y suspiró, resignado.

Cierto, había olvidado lo demostrativo que podía llegar a ser Rin con estas cosas.

—¡Bien, Haru! Vamos a terminar ese chocolate y así podremos sentarnos a comer ese pastel —inquirió luego de soltarlo, empezando a buscar el chocolate en polvo.

Nanase lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo extrañamente sus mejillas calentarse; era una sensación extraña, pero el calor se extendía hasta su pecho y de alguna manera le hacía sentir cómodo. Sin embargo, eso no retiraba el hecho de que estaba algo avergonzado, por lo que le dio la espalda a Rin para continuar batiendo la leche.

—El chocolate se encuentra en la tercera gaveta —mencionó como si nada.

Entonces Rin se giró a verlo y por un instante sintió que el tiempo se detenía sólo para que pudiese observar con total detalle la pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa que Haru lucía en su rostro. En consecuencia, Matsuoka terminó curvando sus labios también.

—Bien, ya te lo alcanzo.

En todo caso, al final iba a ser una linda noche, lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo aburrido que estaba un par de horas antes.

* * *

><p><em>Para: Yuli.<em>

_Feliz Navidad a todos los que lean esta cosita ^^!_


End file.
